


Story Telling

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the team does everything to bring their Skye back through a little story telling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skye, why are you pushing us away?

**Author's Note:**

> Another adorable fanfic of justdrabbles, I just love this one. 
> 
> AN: In the fic Bold Italics are Ward’s words & Italics are Skye’s.

"Skye," he gently called.

_Silence._

"Why are you pushing everyone away?"

_Silence._

"Why are you pushing  _me_  away?”

_Silence._

"Skye."

_Silence._

"Damn it, Skye! Why won’t you talk to me?"

"I don’t want to, okay, Ward?!" she suddenly snapped as she looked up from the laptop on her lap.

"Why?"

_Silence._

"Skye, why?"

"Just drop it, please," she pleaded.

"I won’t just drop it, Skye! It’s been 3 weeks! You’ve been avoiding the whole team for 3 freaking weeks!"

"Why do you even care, Ward?!"

"Because I care about you!"

"No, you don’t," she whispered, looking down at her laptop again.

"Skye, look at me, please," he pleaded as he knelt in front of her by the couch she was sitting on. He reached out his hand to touch her shoulder, but she jerked away and moved to the farthest side of the couch. "God dammit, Skye! What do you want from me?!" snapped Ward as he stood up leering over her.

"I want you to stay away from me!" she shouted back, looking at him with eyes as cold as ice, but he could still sense hurt behind them. These simple words crushed his heart. He couldn’t believe what she just said to him, so he asked, "What?"

"Stay away from me, Ward. Please," she whispered as she pulled her knees to her chest and slumped her head forward. She asked him to stay away from her, but he didn’t.

"What do you mean?" he whispered back as he sat beside her but with distance, as he didn’t want to startle her.

"Please," she pleaded. "Just stay away from me, please. You think you care, but you don’t. You think you know me, but you don’t. You think you know what I’m going through, but you don’t."

"Then let me know, Skye," he insisted as he looked at her. "Let me in. Let me take care of you."

"I can’t," she breathed, then left the lounge and ran to her bunk. She could feel him running after her, so she quickly reached for her door, and locked it. She crashed on her bed, and let it all out.

She couldn’t take it anymore. She couldn’t take the stress anymore. She knew caring for someone the way she cared for the team, for him, would just end up hurting her. She knew if they let them in, let him in, they’ll know just how broken she is.

She doesn’t deserve them. She knew that if they see how much of a screw up she is, they’ll just do what her foster parents did. They’ll send her back. They’ll send her back to LA, back to her van, all alone. That’s why she started pushing them away. Maybe distancing herself away from them could make her care less. Maybe distancing herself away from them could make her feel less. She knew she was broken, but they didn’t need to know that.

"Skye, please," she heard Ward’s plea from her door. "Let me in."

She wanted to let him in. She wanted to open her bunk door and let him in. She wanted to open her door, and let him in her life. But she couldn’t. She cared too much for him. She loved him too much.

She got up from the bed, got a piece of paper and a pen, wrote something and slid it under the door. She sat on the floor with her knees to her chest, her back to the door.

_I’m sorry._  Ward read the small paper when he looked down. _Wow, Skye has a great penmanship,_ Ward thought when he saw Skye’s words. He ran for a pen, and sat on the floor with his back on her door.

_**Let me in, Skye.**_  She read the paper when she saw it being slipped to her again.  _Damn, didn’t know he could write so nice,_  Skye thought as she saw Ward’s words.

_I can’t._

**_Alright. But can we at least continue this? I like this. Even though it’s the only way for you to talk to me._ **

_What do you want, Ward?_

**_Do you want me to tell you a story?_ **

_What story?_

**_Can you tell it with me?_ **

She saw his reply in little letters on the uppermost part of the paper, and she realized there wasn’t much space left. She didn’t hesitate to get another paper, wrote on it and slid it again.

_I’m sure it won’t hurt._

**_Once upon a time, in a kingdom called SHIELD.._ **

He couldn’t help but smile when he heard her giggle through the door.

_There was a wizard named Leo Fitz._

**_With a wife named Jemma Simmons._ **

_The king was named Phil Coulson._

**_With a sorcerer named Melinda May._ **

He smiled again when he heard her giggle once more.

_The sorcerer was so powerful, the people in the kingdom started to call her the Cavalry._

She couldn’t help but smile as she heard him giggle this time.

**_Are you going to introduce me? Or do I get the chance to introduce myself as the most charming man in the kingdom?_ **

_Keep dreaming, Ward. The king was so rich, he owned a personal robot and he named it Grant Ward._

She couldn’t help but laugh when she heard him groan outside.

**_Seriously, Skye?_ **

_K, fine. The king’s army was led by the best knight in the kingdom named Grant Ward. Happy?_

**_Better. :)_ **

_Wow, the Knight smiles._

**_Shut up._ **

_Will you introduce me or do I get the chance to introduce myself as the most beautiful princess in the world?_

**_Yeah, no. The Knight had his eyes and his heart on this beautiful girl named Skye._ **

Tears fell as she read his words. She didn’t write any words, but she did something to the paper before slipping it again. His heart broke again when he saw how she put a line over his words:

_**Yeah, no. ~~The Knight had his eyes and his heart on this beautiful girl named Skye.~~** _

He sighed, and wrote again,

**_There was a simple girl living in the village who had some tricks up her sleeve. Her name was Skye. Better?_ **

_Much better. Skye was the most beautiful girl in the kingdom._

She laughed when she heard him giggle with amusement.

**_She was the most beautiful girl in the world, if you ask the Knight._ **

_Flatterer. Get back to the story, Ward._

**_A thank you wouldn’t hurt?_ **

_Thank you, knight in shining armor. :)_

**_I finally got a smile from you, Rookie. You’re welcome._ **

She got another piece of paper, something wider, and wrote her reply on it before slipping it once again.

_The story, please._

**_One day in the SHIELD kingdom, the king has asked a few people from the village to his castle._ **

_He was so bored that day, he decided to host a game with players he’ll be picking in a basket with random names._

**_First name from the basket: Leo Fitz; wizard._ **

_Jemma Simmons; wizard._

**_Skye; the most beautiful girl in the world._ **

He smiled once again when he heard her giggle inside.

_The king decided it would be nice if his royal sorcerer could join. Melinda May; sorcerer._

**_Care to join me in the fun, Rookie?_ **

_Why of course, SO. The king decided that one of his own should join the game, too. And who better join than the one and only Grant Ward. Grant Ward; knight in shining armor._

**_Good call, Rookie. The game wasn’t really a game, as King Coulson decided to make it more fun and thrilling._ **

_The supposed friendly game was turned into a Survival in the Woods game._

**_You’re good with this._ **

_Thanks :)_

**_I’m starting to like those symbols._ **

_Concentrate on the story, Agent Ward._

**_Sorry. The game was to last 5 days in the woods. Whoever finishes and accomplishes the most tasks wins the game._ **

_The winner will get the chance to ask anything from King Coulson._

**_The villagers were all settled as they watch on a big screen (It’s SHIELD, of course they have big screens) The villagers gave the king a round of applause and cheers when he shouted, “Let the games begin!”_ **


	2. Enters the Wizard wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Grant are still writing to one another, when Simmons decides to join the play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Bold Italics are Ward’s, Italics are Skye’s, Bulleted Italics are Jemma’s.

It only occurred to Skye that they’d been doing this letter-exchange for the past half hour when she yawned and looked at the clock.  _8:12 PM._

_Aren’t you sleepy yet, Ward? It’s late and we’ve been doing this for quite some time now._

**_I could stay up all night just to write letters with you. Are you sleepy? Are your hands sore?_ **

_No, no._

**_Do you want to stop?_ **

_No._

**_Then let’s continue the story._ **

_Aye aye, Captain. Go ahead._

**_The five of them were to live in one cabin. They were to survive on their own, maybe with the help of each or their own._ **

_Since they were a couple, Leo and Jemma were in perfect sync the entire time._

**_The powerful sorcerer decided to work alone, because she’s the Cavalry. She can do a lot of things on her own._ **

_The Knight decided to work alone, too, because that was his speciality._

_**BUT.. The Knight was having second thoughts on working alone. He wanted to work with the most beautiful girl in the kingdom. But, she’s pushing him away. And he doesn’t know why.** _

It took Skye a couple of minutes to reply to his words. She was hesitating if she would change the topic or continue with it. A gentle knock from the door distracted her from her thoughts, and she realized that the paper was still with her. She knocked back before writing again and slipping it back.

_Skye wanted to work alone because she knows getting attached would hurt her._

Ward could see drops of tears on the paper, and he knew this was the real reason Skye was pushing away everyone. This was her way of explaining to him everything he wanted to know, so he kept writing.

**_The Knight couldn’t really understand why, so he kept insisting her that they work together, as partners._ **

_But she wouldn’t let him in. She can’t, so she pushed him away even more._

Ward could see that there were more teardrops on the paper, and he knew he shouldn’t push it.

**_The Knight decided to go along with her because he didn’t want her to be uncomfortable and unhappy._ **

_This made her happy._

**_On the first day in the cabin, they were all settled in four different rooms. The two wizards sharing one._ **

_There wasn’t a task to complete, so they just took the time to relax._

**_They were all settled by the fire place, except for one. Skye. She said she wanted to rest alone, that’s why she’s now in her own room._ **

_It was her time to think things through. But the other four kept insisting that she join them. But, she couldn’t. So she just stayed away from them._

**_Everyone was hurt that Skye was shutting them out. Especially the Knight._ **

_Skye didn’t mean to hurt anyone._

**_The Knight understands, so he just let her be._ **

_And she’s thankful for that._

**_Whatever makes her happy._ **

Skye took another wide paper and wrote again.

_On their second day, the games began._

She slid the paper once more, but cringed when she heard tearing from behind the door. When she looked down by her side, she saw the paper again but it was torn in half, so she wrote on it again, then slipped it under.

_Ward wth. Where’s the rest of the paper?_

_Mind if I join in? -_ It wasn’t Ward’s penmanship when she read those words. It was very nice and formal and color pink.  _Simmons._

_Anyone is welcomed. Continue the story, wizard._

Skye could hear Ward and Simmons talking outside her bunk. She could hear Ward explaining their story, how it started, and where they are now.

_• On their second day, King Coulson decided to start the games by a simple cook-off._

**_They were to gather the ingredients from the woods._ **

_The meal they had to cook for the day was chicken noodle soup. (Don’t you dare laugh, Ward.)_

She slid the paper and smiled when she heard Jemma and Ward laugh outside.

_• Skye read the ingredients out loud so they know what to look for. Then they all headed out._

**_Skye, are you sleepy? Are your hands sore?_ **

_I’m fine, Grant. :)_

_• Just tell us when you are tired, sweetheart. Ward told me you’ve been writing to each other for an hour now._

_I’m still good. :)_

**_Rookie, I’ll be back. Simmons here will keep you company, alright? :)_ **

Skye then heard shuffling sounds behind the door, then heard footsteps fading away from her.


	3. Enters the Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz joins the story telling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Bold Italics are Ward’s, Italics are Skye’s, Bulleted Italics are Jemma’s, Hyphenated Italics are Fitz’s.

_Hey, wizard. You wanna continue the story?_

_• Of course, most beautiful girl in the kingdom. When they all headed out, Leo and Jemma went together into the woods, sorcerer May went alone, Skye went alone. But little did she know that the Knight was following her._

_Woah, stalker much._

She laughed when she slid the paper to Jemma, and laughed even more when the scientist burst out laughing outside her bunk.

_• The Knight only followed her to keep her safe. Skye didn’t know, but the Knight cared for her very much._

Skye’s tears welled up in her eyes again when she read Jemma’s words. She wiped her tears and replied,

_Skye didn’t want to be taken care of._

_• Well, she better suck it up because she was the most important person to the Knight. He wanted to keep her safe. He wanted to take care of her. He’d do anything for her._

Skye’s tears fell as she read Jemma’s words. She didn’t know how to continue the story, so she just put three dots on the paper and slid it again.

_…_

_• The first ingredient was chicken, of course._

_Skye had a few tricks up her sleeve, so she set up a trap for chickens. She was a smart girl :)_

_• I’m sure she is (: She got a chicken in no time and decided to take off again to find other ingredients._

_The Knight following her decided to_ _make the exact trap Skye did because she’s AWESOME!_

Jemma couldn’t help but laugh at Skye’s words.

_• He tracked her down again after having his chicken. He followed her everywhere. He made sure no harm was done to her. Because he loves her._

_He doesn’t love her. He cares for her. That’s all there is._

Jemma could only sigh when she saw drops of tears near Skye’s words. She wrote, and slid the paper again,

_• Skye might have a few tricks up her sleeve. She might be a smart girl. But she didn’t know that the Knight loved her. And there is nothing she could do about it because she cared for him, just as much as he cared for her._

_Wow. You are a wizard._

_• I am, in some ways. Continue the story, sweetheart (:_

_Skye was the first one to get back to the cabin, so she started cooking. The Knight, who she had NO IDEA who was following her, came second. And they started working in the kitchen._

_• They were so perfectly in sync, it’s like they were connected physically and mentally._

_Putting in some Rookie and SO relationship there, huh Jems?_

_I thought I made it clear that I was the only one to call her Jems? -_ It was another penmanship. It wasn’t neat, but it was clear and color green. Classic men penmanship.  _Leo._

_Hey, other wizard. Wanna join the party?_

_\- Yes, please._

_The floor is all yours._

Skye heard how Jemma explained the whole story again to Leo.

_• As I was saying, they were perfectly in sync._

_\- They were better in synchronization than the two wizards._

_Maybe they just had a special connection._

_• Of course they had. They were partners for a reason. They were meant to be together._

_\- The only problem was Skye didn’t know._

_CONTINUING WITH THE STORY, Skye was the first one to finish cooking, so she set up her meal, and presented it to the King who was waiting outside their cabin._

_• He was pretty pleased. He said it tasted like her mum’s._

_\- So he declared Skye the champion for the first task. They took her picture with the King, and hung it inside the cabin._

Skye saw that the paper was full again, so she took another paper and wrote again,

_Yay Skye!_

_• Are you tired, Skye? Do you want to sleep?_

_\- We can continue this tomorrow if you’re sleepy, Skye. It’s already 9:30._

_Are you guys sleepy?_

_• Not one bit. (:_

_\- Me too. I love this story telling._

**_I’m back, Rookie. :)_ **

_Welcome back. You’re smiling quite a lot today._

**_I blame you for that._ **

_Should I say sorry? ;)_

_• Look at you two! (:_

_\- I LOVE THIS. I HOPE WE DO THIS EVERY NIGHT._

_Calm down, Fitz. The floor’s yours, Knight._

**_On the third day, they were given another task._ **

_• Much to everyone’s surprise, their task for the day was to paint._

_\- Their task was to find a perfect view of something beautiful and paint it, and then show it to the King by the end of the day._

_They all headed out to find something beautiful. Leo and Jemma decided to look for exotic animals to paint._

**_Sorcerer May decided to paint the sereneness and solitude of the woods._ **

_• Skye left when the sun started to set because she wanted a perfect view of the sunset to paint._

_\- The only one who decided to stay back was the Knight._

Skye didn’t know how to continue the story, so she just put another set of dots again, then slid it under.

_…_

**_When Skye got at the end of the cliff, she saw that the sun was already down and she couldn’t paint it now._ **

_• But when Jemma and Leo saw her sad, they quickly pulled a few spells to take the sun up again._

_\- It took the two wizards time to do it, but they did because they didn’t want Skye to be unhappy. The two wizards really liked Skye. She was like a sister to them._

Skye couldn’t help but smile at the thoughtfulness of FitzSimmons.

_When Skye saw the sun rising again, her eyes widened in surprise. She couldn’t believe her eyes, but this was the kingdom of SHIELD after all. Anything was possible._

**_Rookie, it’s late. It’s already 10. You need sleep._ **

_• Ward’s right, sweetheart. You’ve been working all day and you need to rest._

_\- We’ll continue this tomorrow if given the chance (:_

Skye heard a lot of shuffling behind the door. She heard Jemma and Leo say their goodnight’s and thank you’s, then she heard them left. She slid another paper under the door,

_Grant_

**_Yeah, Rookie?_ **

_Thank you for this_

**_Anything for you_ **

_It really means a lot to me. Thank you._

She received the paper again, but when she looked at it, it still had her words on the last part. But, she received another one, the torn paper from earlier, with Ward’s reply only on it,

_**Skye,** _

_**I’d try anything to make you happy :) I just wanted to let you know that everything Simmons wrote while I was gone was true. I care about you, and I love you. Goodnight, Rookie. Sleep tight.** _

Before she could even get the chance to write back, she already heard Ward’s footsteps fading away from her. So she stood up, and held the paper close to her heart and slept a dreamless sleep with a smile on her face.

 


	4. Thanks Knight and Wizards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye couldn't ask for better friends or a better SO.

The next morning was just like any other day. But deep down, the four young members of the team felt like a weight has been lifted from their shoulders. Sure, Skye was still ignoring and avoiding them the whole day, but they didn’t miss the small smiles she gave them. They didn’t miss how she tried hard to get away from them. They knew she was struggling, so they still kept their distance with the hacker. They knew she’ll come back soon. In her own time.

* * *

In some part of the day, when Leo was playing with his bots in his bunk, he jumped out of the bed when he saw a paper being slipped under his door. He opened it to find three messages and guessed who wrote what.

_Thank you for last night, Leo. I really appreciated your presence._  Skye.

_We’re glad you had the time to join us._  Grant.

_Stop petting our bots, Leo. You’re spoiling them._  Jemma. Definitely Jemma.

* * *

After a few minutes, when Jemma was studying in her bunk, she saw a paper being slipped under her door, and opened it.

_Thank you for last night, Jemma. It means the world to me that you’re trying._ Skye.

_I’m glad you were there._  Grant.

_I am not spoiling them, Jems._  Leo. Definitely Leo.

* * *

After another few minutes, when Grant was reading in his bunk, he almost fell over when he quickly reached for the paper under his door.

_I’m glad we could help. Don’t worry, she’ll come back soon._  Jemma.

_It was nice to finally see you lighten up, old chap. She cares about you, too._  Leo.

He turned over the paper to see Skye’s letter.

_Grant,_

_Thank you for last night. I can’t thank you enough for what you did last night to cheer me up. It might take time for me to return the way it was before, but I will. It’s taking me time to fully trust myself again. It scares me knowing that I care about you guys so much. I care about you so much. But I will come back. Just give me time. And when that day comes, I hope you’ll still care for me the way you’re caring for me now. You’ve spent the last few weeks proving to me just how much you care for me, and for that, I’m thankful. I didn’t get the chance to write back to you last night because you quickly left. If you’re scared that you won’t like what I’ll say, you don’t have to be._

_Because I love you, too._

He wouldn’t admit it, but he squealed a little inside. He couldn’t help the blush and wide smile that formed on his face as he started writing back.

* * *

Skye was hacking through celebrities’ twitters when she heard papers slipping under her door. She quickly closed her laptop and knelt by the door to read the three pieces of paper.

_Skye,_

_I’m glad you let me in your story telling last night. You are like my little sister and I would do anything to cheer you up, because that’s what big brothers do. Love you, lil sis. I’ll be outside your bunk later at 8 if you want to continue our story telling._

_Leo_

* * *

_Skye,_

_Sweetheart, I hope our little bonding time last night made you happy. You are my best girl friend and I will do anything to cheer you up. I’ll always be here for you because I love you. I’ll be outside your bunk at 20:00._

_Jemma_

* * *

_Skye,_

_I will always be here for you. No matter what happens, I will be here. I don’t know how and when, but I’ve fallen for you. It might sound cheesy, but I have. I will give you all the time in the world for you to come back, and I will still be here for you. You are the only girl I have ever loved like this, and I don’t plan on finding out if there will be more in the future. You’re all that I need and more, and I will treasure you forever. Don’t be scared to trust us, because we care for you. I will be outside your bunk at 8PM later to continue our story telling-bonding time with FitzSimmons. I love you._

_Grant_

Being the bubbly girl she was, Skye bounced up and down. She danced her little victory dance around her bunk when it was interrupted by Coulson who called in a meeting through the speakers.

She put on a hoodie and ran to the control room where everyone was waiting. Coulson and May didn’t know about their little bonding time,  _or so they thought_ , so they just nodded at her when she entered. She game them a curt nod before standing in the middle of Jemma who smiled at her, and Grant who winked at her.

"Team," Coulson started. "We’re heading to Peru for another 0-8-4. Remember our first mission with the whole team?" They nodded.

"Well, seems like we left something else. Now, before any of you panic, my uh," he looked at May who looked at him disappointedly and said, "Your nothing." The team knew what Coulson meant by _"My.."_  They knew he wanted to say  _"My friend Camilla Reyes"_  but he didn’t.

"Right, nothing," Coulson nodded. "Camilla Reyes is fortunately locked up back in SHIELD HQ in New York. So, let’s all hope that she’s the only one interested in 0-8-4s. Skye," he turned to Skye. "Get everything you can from the files I will send you, then send it to FitzSimmons." He turned to the duo, and continued, "FitzSimmons, get working on how we can take it without damaging it once you get the files. Ward, get ready for combat. We don’t know what or who will be welcoming us. May, you know what to do."

"We’ll be in Peru by lunch time tomorrow," informed May. FitzSimmons, Skye and Ward all nodded before they all dispersed once again.

"Do we tell them we were watching them last night?" May asked.

"No," smiled Coulson. "Let’s let them be."


	5. And the Adventure Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye wants to continue the story telling, except this time without using pens and paper, maybe a new method would be funnier.

After eating dinner at  _7PM,_  the team dispersed once again. FitzSimmons were down in the lab finishing their work. They jumped when their clock rang at  _7:45PM_  and they started cleaning everything, took off their coats and goggles, and ran upstairs.

Ward was still punching the bag when he saw FitzSimmons in the lab running around cleaning. He looked down at his watch, and ran upstairs to get a quick shower.

Skye was in the control room doing her job when her phone alarmed.  _7:45PM_. She quickly finished her job and ran quickly outside. But something stopped her in her tracks. She suddenly thought of something before running outside the control room.

* * *

Ward and FitzSimmons were already sitting outside Skye’s bunk with their pens in their hands. They knocked a few times, but there was no response.

"Maybe she’s asleep?" Leo asked.

"It’s only 8:18. She can’t be," answered Grant.

"Guys," they turned around to see Skye leaning against the wall leading to the lounge. "What are you doing there?"

"We thought you wanted to continue our story telling?"

"Of course I do, Jemma," smiled Skye. "But I was thinking maybe we could do it orally this time. And comfortably in the lounge. Not on the floor."

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah, I am, Leo. My hands are kinda sore from the writing last night. Come on, now," she motioned them over. The three agents looked at each other before heading over her way. But Grant stood still, staring at her. She walked towards him, and hugged him. He hugged her more tightly before kissing her temple and whispering, "I’ll always be here." She pulled away, smiled up at him before kissing his cheek, and pulled him towards the lounge.

* * *

"After painting the sunset, Skye set off to walk back to the cabin," Leo started.

"But when she got back, she was shocked to see the Knight sitting by the fireplace," Jemma continued.

"She asked him what he painted," added Skye.

Ward looked lovingly at Skye as he talked, “He told her that he didn’t have to get out of the cabin to find something beautiful to paint. Because there was a picture of Skye with King Coulson hanging on the wall.”

Jemma held her hand by her heart and added, “He then told her what he painted.”

"He got the painting from behind his seat, and showed her a picture of herself," continued Leo.

Skye didn’t need to hide her blushing face as Leo already pointed it out. She quickly glanced at the three agents around her before continuing, “The Knight might have painted the most beautiful girl in the world, but he was a Knight after all. And we know they have poor painting skills.”

Skye laughed with FitzSimmons as Ward only groaned and poked her ribs. She winked up at him, making him blush, before asking him to continue the story.

"When everyone got back to the cabin, they all showed each other their paintings before walking out the door to show the King," stated Grant.

"Jemma, being the awesome painter she is, showed the King an abstract of different kinds of butterflies she saw," Jemma stated proudly.

"Leo, being the great wizard he is, showed the King a few frames of different kinds of monkeys he saw," Leo added proudly.

"Skye showed the King a beautiful canvas of a sunset. One as beautiful as her," Skye continued proudly.

"But, the King hadn’t expected what the Knight showed him," added Grant.

"The Knight had showed him a picture of the girl standing beside him," Jemma said.

"The King then asked him why he painted her instead of something else," Leo said.

Grant wrapped and squeezed Skye’s shoulder as if telling her he wanted to speak. She looked up at him and nodded. He smiled at her, and said, “The Knight answered the King, ‘ _Well, King Coulson. You asked us to paint something beautiful. And I think Skye is the most beautiful thing there is in the entire world._ ”

"The King then said,  _‘That is sweet, Ward, but I think we both know you don’t have painting skills,_ " said Jemma as she tried to mock Coulson’s real voice.

Then Leo continued the story, trying to mimic Coulson’s real voice, too, “ _I’m sorry, Ward. But I have to give this award, yet again, to Skye who has painted a sunset so beautifully. It’s something I have never seen before.”_

"Yay Skye!" cheered Skye.

"On the fourth day," Grant continued. "They were asked to hunt."


	6. And they lived happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye is finally back, no more pushing the ones she loves and cares about away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Thanks for sticking around with us!
> 
> A/N: We’ll go back to how they used to write. Bold Italics are Grant’s lines, Italics are Skye’s lines, Bulleted Italics are Jemma’s lines, Hyphenated Italics are Leo’s lines.

• _On their fourth day, King Coulson asked the five of them to look and hunt down an animal._

_\- He said it had to be on its paws, it had to have sharp teeth, and it had to have claws._

_Before they head out, Skye went to the Knight’s room to tell him something._

Skye waited for their response, but when she looked around, she saw the three agents looking at her as if they wanted her to continue, so she did,

_Skye asked the Knight if she could have some alone time in the woods. She asked him if he could stop following her that day because she wanted to think._

**_Of course, the Knight agreed. He would give all the time in the world to the most beautiful girl if it made her happy._ **

This made Skye look up at him and hug him. Only the two of them knew that it was exactly what he had said to her in his letter. But FitzSimmons didn’t need to ask, as they knew Grant was speaking from the heart.

•  _And so, they took off. Jemma decided to go down the river to hunt. While Leo decided to go up the river._

_\- The Knight decided to hunt up in the mountains. While the powerful sorcerer May decided to stay in the woods, same as Skye._

_When Skye saw paw prints, she decided to follow it. But it, suddenly stopped. So she looked around, but.._

**_But she saw nothing. Then suddenly, a wild beast came out from the trees aiming for Skye._ **

Before Jemma could continue the story, another voice came into the lounge.

"Fortunately for her, the powerful sorcerer May quickly pulled out her wand, and turned the beast into a kitten. She’d do anything to protect Skye."  _May._

They turned to see May smirking behind them. She was standing beside Coulson who continued the story, “and then, King Coulson’s army came out of nowhere to get Skye and May out of there because he didn’t want anyone to get hurt.”

"THIS STORY TELLING IS AWESOME!" exclaimed Leo in his seat.

"Oh please, Fitz," scoffed Jemma. "Calm down! It’s nice to have you here, Sir and Agent May. Come on, sit down. So we can finish the story. Knight, please continue."

Grant nodded, and said, “When sorcerer May and Skye got back to the cabin, they saw the two wizards and the Knight were already there with their own animals in the bag.”

"King Coulson then examined each of their bags," added Jemma.

Leo then continued the story with “He was shocked to see three dog-sized beasts in the Knight’s bag.  _‘I’m Knight Grant Ward, and I can kill three beasts with a single arrow._ ”

All of them burst out laughing when Leo mocked Grant’s voice and posture. And then, Skye continued the story, “The King then decided to award the Knight because he’s awesome.”

"BUT," May suddenly countered. "What they didn’t see was the bag Sorcerer May was carrying. She opened it before King Coulson and he saw that there were 5 beasts."

"Come on, May!  _Really?_ " whined Ward. May just shrugged and smirked at him, "She’s a powerful sorcerer. Deal with it, Knight."

This earned another round of laughter in the lounge. Then Coulson continued the story, “So, King Coulson awarded the powerful sorcerer May the 3rd and last medal of the game.”

Grant just shook his head laughing, and continued, “On the fifth and last day of the game, the five of them went out the door to be welcomed by King Coulson and the rest of the village.”

"King Coulson called all of them on the stage to give them all an award for participation," continued Jemma.

"Since Skye won two out of three tasks, King Coulson crowned her as the champion of the games. He gave her a medal and a trophy, then asked her what she wants," Leo said.

FitzSimmons, Coulson, May and Ward all turned to Skye, waiting for an answer. After a few seconds of deliberating, she finally spoke up and said,

"The most pretty girl in the world didn’t need to ask anything from the King. Because in those five days in the woods, she finally got what she wanted. She had two wizards as her best friends. She had a sorcerer and a king who would protect her from anything. And she had a Knight in shining armor who would take care of her, and love her. She had a family."

FitzSimmons, Coulson, May and Ward all smiled at her and all said in unison,

THE END

May was the first one to stand up and walk to Skye. She pulled Skye to her feet and hugged her and said, “It’s good to have you back, Skye. It’s been quiet for the past few weeks.”

Coulson followed May and pulled Skye into another hug and said, “May’s right. We’ve missed your loud voice and corny jokes blaring through the bus.” He laughed when Skye playfully patted his back with a  _Hey!_   “We’ve missed you, Skye.”

Leo followed Coulson and pulled Skye into another hug. “Lil Sis, it’s good to have you back. The bots are missing you down the lab.”

Jemma followed Leo and pulled Skye into another hug. “I’ve missed you, sweetheart. No more ignoring, alright? I’m getting quite tired of having Fitz only entertaining me.”

Grant was the last to hug her. He walked to her, and opened his arms out to her. She dived into them, and he put his arms around her very tightly and said, “I told you we’ll always be here for you. We care about you.  _I_  care about you. You have nothing to worry about, alright?” She pulled away and nodded at him. He cupped her face in his hands, while her arms were still around his neck. “I love you, Skye,” he smiled down at her, and kissed her lips gently. When they pulled away, she leaned her forehead against his. “I love you too, Knight,” she giggled and kissed his lips again.

They pulled away from their kiss when FitzSimmons, Coulson and May all cheered together, “And they lived happily ever after.”


End file.
